


Vince

by Elsewhere



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsewhere/pseuds/Elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anonymous Boosh fic challenge for the prompt: Vince getting off thinking about himself. OR TIME TRAVEL. PASTVINCE/PRESENTVINCE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince

"Is this wanking, then?" Vince asked. "Or is it fucking?"

Vince circled the head of Vince's cock with his tongue, a slow slide of heat, wet as he could make it. Vince's closed eyes flickered and a moan got caught in his throat, feeling Vince chase the drips of saliva with his fingertips.

"Does it matter?" Vince said, coating Vince's cock in as much spit as he could manage, pushing Vince back onto the bed with a hand splayed on his naked chest, kneeling over Vince and spearing himself like cheese and pineapple at a party buffet. Vince whimpered his name. So did Vince.

"Naboo's gonna murder you for nicking that potion, you know," Vince said.

Vince grasped Vince's hips in trembling hands, sliding in the sweat there, pressing ten little patches of white into the skin and urging Vince to move. "Me? I thought _you_ were future-Vince?"

"I thought _you_ were?"

"Oh..."

Vince's movements slowed to nothing, brain cell whirring, then he shook his head to clear it. "Who cares? Fuck it."

"Yes please," said Vince. His hair was a dark tangle on the pillow and Vince's name cracked in half in his mouth as he came.


End file.
